


Goodbye

by apples4ryuk



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies) RPF, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apples4ryuk/pseuds/apples4ryuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris hadn't told Tom Elsa was pregnant again or even when she had the twins.  Why? It eats at his mind until the man of his dreams finally calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

It had come as surprising news to him. Tom was too busy to worry about the headlines or rumors going around, most of which he brushed off his shoulders anyway. The only thing that truly bothered him was that Chris didn’t tell him.

He was busy too, of course, and Tom tried to reason with himself that it probably slipped his mind during their many phone conversations… Well, they’d kept in touch enough and for something as big as having twins – it’s not something most people would “forget” to mention. Still, Tom didn’t want to bother the man about it and left it alone until Chris was ready or had time to share the joyous news with him.

The week went by so slowly that it felt more like a year had gone by when he finally got the call. Tom tried not to answer too excitedly, something he never could usually contain when his bulky co-star called him.

“Hello, Chris?” he answered, cursing beneath his breath because he’d said his name. What if it was Elsa calling on Chris’ behalf? It’d happened before.

“Hey mate! How ya been?” Tom knew the cheerful sound on the other end of the line was forced. “Sorry I haven’t been able to call…”

The actor brushed it off with the same force his counterpart did. “Oh, don’t worry about it; I’m sure you were caught up with everything. Are they healthy?” He didn’t know what else to ask. Tom had no ill feelings for Chris’ children, the gorgeous little tots that they were. He loved them, actually, so much that he wished he could call them his own.

It was their birth mother that made Tom feel left out. Alone. Like he would never be able to live the “happy family” life that they did.

“Yeah, yeah, they’re healthy as oxen,” the man replied. His voice trickled down into silence. “Tom—”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

The receiver was limp in his hand with the mouthpiece hanging away from his lips and he hoped that maybe Chris hadn’t heard him.

He heard the man’s heavy sigh and his heart sank. He leaned against the wall, hugging himself because that was the only comfort he had.

“I’m sorry,” Chris whispered. “I know it doesn’t mean much but I’m sorry. I just… I didn’t want you to be upset.”

A quivering lip caught between his teeth and he felt heat welling up in his eyes. But he would not cry, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes before Chris could tell that he was _already_ upset.

“Tom…”

That throaty sound of his voice brought a shiver up Tom’s spine; he nearly arched his neck and let out a soft moan – but he remembered the conversation at hand and refused to let Chris know that it still hurt.

“Do you regret it?” The words came out too fast for Tom’s mind to catch up with it. “Do you regret _us_?”

And they kept spilling out: “You live such a happy, normal life now. Elsa’s given you more than I ever could and your children – Chris, they’re beautiful and they’ve got all the wonderfulness from their fantastic father and I just hope one day…”

He had to pause, holding the receiver away from him to hide the sob that forced its way up.

The tears engraved lines down his cheekbones and still, he wiped them away.

“I hope one day I can tell them just how incredible you are. I hope that one day they share love for someone the way I shared love with you.”

 

Tom had no idea how much time had passed or why he stayed on the line, for that matter. But they were both quiet and the only indication that Chris was still on the other end, besides no dial tone sounding, was the occasional pop of his mouth opening to say something; then it would close and he’d let out a shaky breath. Tom knew he should never have said anything.

Hell, he shouldn’t have even answered the call.

“You know I don’t regret it. I don’t regret us at all, Tom. Please. You have to believe that,” Chris whispered. Tom would have laughed bitterly if he knew the man was having this conversation in the same building as his wife and children.

“You have to know I miss you too.”

Tom’s heart leapt, hopping up and down too rapidly and he wondered if Chris had really just said that. “What? What did you say?”

“I miss you too, Tom,” Chris repeated. “I always do. Between shooting and having one baby and now three, I had no time before. I certainly don’t have time now. But I still miss you. Not a day goes by I don’t think about you, darling.”

The man couldn’t help but laugh hoarsely at that, and he almost heard Chris’ smile through the receiver. When they were together Chris always made fun of Tom’s chosen pet name for him, “darling.” The larger man’s Australian accent made his pronunciation of the word adorable and Tom could never stop himself from showering Chris with hugs and kisses whenever he said it.

“I know you’d attack me with hugs right now if you could and I miss that. I miss your warmth, Tom.”

Tom sighed wistfully but he heard another voice in the background and knew what would come next:

“I’m sorry. I’ve got to go. Tom?”

“…Yes?”

“I still love you. Don’t forget that.” He didn’t hide the happy sob this time.

“I love you, Chris.” The sound of lips being moistened surely meant the man was smiling on the other end, he knew that for sure now. “Give your darlings a hug from their Uncle Tom, yeah?”

“Of course.”

And with a teary face and heartfelt goodbye, Tom’s finger lingered over the end button and he was sad to hear that Chris had hung up first.


End file.
